1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a media handling system, comprising: a media pick means; a media holder that interacts with the media pick means; and a selectable, lockable, automatically movable media tray located substantially adjacent to the media holder, wherein the movable media tray is engageable/disengageable with the media pick means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, in prior media tray systems, that if the user fails to properly engage the media tray, media may be pulled from the main media tray and the print may be made on media that it is probably not intended for. Consequently, this wasted media and ink/toner and frustrated the user because the media they desired was not used. Conversely, if the media tray was not disengaged after printing a specialized media, the next print job may pull that expensive media from the media tray and use it, thereby wasting ink/toner and media. Consequently, a more advantageous system, then, would be provided if such user frustration and ink/toner and media waste could be avoided.
It is also known, in the media handling art, to employ a variety of media tray designs that can be used in conjunction with a variety of media pick system designs. For example, it is known to employ to separate media trays that interact with different media pick systems. It is also known to employ separate media trays that share one media pick system. It is further known to employ two media pick systems that share a split gear train. It is even further known to employ multiple media trays that share a split gear system. Finally, it is still further known to use movable media trays. While these systems have met with a modicum of success, none of these systems uses a single pick system to automatically move the desired media, such as photographic media, into and out of the pick system.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a media handling system that decreases user frustration and ink/toner waste, while at the same time uses a single pick system to automatically move the desired media, such as photographic media, into and out of the pick system. Also, it is desirous to employ a system that allows a variety of media to be loaded at the same time. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.